


baby, you set me on fire

by hi_raeth



Series: reblog (mini fics + prompt fills) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, file under: silly plotless ficlet, rated m for mild suggestiveness, seriously it's mild but just to be safe, this is literally just about beard burn you guys, with minor appearances from Poe and Finn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_raeth/pseuds/hi_raeth
Summary: Poe hounds Ben into joining no-shave November with him. Rey gets him to do it if only to explore some Lumberjack!Ben fantasies.But it doesn’t take long for them to find out that with great stubble comes great pain.





	baby, you set me on fire

Ben’s phone won’t stop buzzing.

It’s nine on a Sunday morning and they’re trying to have a nice breakfast and Ben’s phone  _won’t. stop. buzzing._

“Is it work?” Rey finally asks after the fourteenth time, setting her glass of orange juice down to nod at his phone over on the kitchen island. “Seems important,” she says carefully, studying Ben’s look of weary frustration. Things have gotten better since Snoke died and left him in charge, but sometimes it’s still hard to maintain a work/life divide with the fate of a multi-million dollar corporation on his shoulders.

“No,” Ben sighs, scooping up a forkful of eggs. “Just fucking Poe being Poe.”

“What’s he-”

His phone buzzes again – and so does hers, at the exact same moment.

Ben rolls his eyes. “That’ll be him,” he says, pointing at Rey’s phone on the chair next to her. She goes ahead and checks her notifications, finds that it’s indeed Poe blowing up the group chat.

> **Poe [09:13 AM]  
>  **Rey ****
> 
> **Poe [09:13 AM]  
>  **Reeeeeey ****
> 
> **Poe [09:14 AM]  
>  **Tell your husband to stop being such a party pooper ****
> 
> **Poe [09:14 AM]  
>  **MAN UP SOLO ****

“Do I even want to know?” she asks Ben while the group chat comes to life with a clueless Finn demanding to know what exactly Poe is going on about.

Ben shrugs, takes a sip of coffee first. “He’s gotten it into his head to do that no-shave November thing, and he’s insisting that I join him.”

Rey’s lips twitch with amusement, both at Poe’s growing insistence – she can see all-caps messages demanding their attention flying past the screen – and her husband’s resigned tone as he recounts his best friend’s latest stupid idea. “And he wants you to do it with him because…?”

“Because it’s Poe and he’s ridiculous,” Ben points out as he gets up to retrieve his phone. “And he said something about it being a throwback to that road trip we took before college, I think.”

That catches her attention. “You know,” Rey drawls, resting an elbow on the table to prop her head up as she looks at Ben. “I’ve seen photos from that road trip.”

“I know, sweetheart, I was there when Poe broke out the shoe box,” he reminds her without looking up from his phone, a slight scowl of irritation flitting across his lips while he clears away the notifications. Knowing Poe, he’s probably spammed all of Ben’s inboxes, online and off.

“I’m just saying,” Rey shrugs, goes back to her toast. “I think you should do it.”

Ben looks up. “Really?” he asks with a slight furrow between his brows.

Rey nods. “You know I think you’re hot as hell no matter what,” she states matter-of-factly, grinning when Ben briefly drops his gaze to the table, bashful as ever. “So why not try Lumberjack Ben?”

“Lumberjack?” he echoes with a chuckle, setting his phone down on the table.

“I mean, it’s a whole month, right? You’re going to end up with a majestic man-of-the-wilderness beard. It’ll be a whole look,” Rey decides. “I might even get you some plaid to go with it,” she muses, tilting her head and squinting at Ben in consideration.

Ben laughs properly then, shakes his head in fondness. “Should I arrange for us to make a trip up to Mom’s cabin so that you can ogle me while I chop some firewood?” he asks only half-jokingly, playing along without prompting.

Rey smirks. “It’s like you read my mind,” she quips, picking up her phone.

> **Poe [09:17 AM]  
>  **Guys I know you’re leaving me on read ****
> 
> **Poe [09:18 AM]  
>  **Rude af ****
> 
> **Finn [09:18 AM]  
>  **It’s a Sunday morning, Poe. They’ve got better things to do than put up with you ****
> 
> **Poe [09:19 AM]  
>  **Excuse you I am a  _delight_ to be around, no one ‘puts up’ with me ****
> 
> **Rey [09:21 AM]  
>  **He’ll do it.
> 
> **Poe [09:21 AM]  
>  **YAAAASSSSS
> 
> **Poe [09:21 AM]  
>  **THE BUSHY BROS ARE BACK, BITCHES

Rey looks up at her husband, tries and fails to stifle her laughter. “The Bushy Bros?”

He scowls at his phone.

> **Ben [09:22 AM]  
>  **Why the fuck are we even friends

 

* * *

 

It’s okay, at first.

Ben always ends up with a five o’clock shadow after a long day or a lazy weekend, so it’s nothing she’s not used to. The light scratch of his stubble against her neck while he nuzzles her is its own turn-on, in a way.

But then Ben lifts his head from her chest on Wednesday night, where he’d hidden his face while she ran her hands through his hair and wrapped her legs around his thighs to draw him deeper, and the delicate skin of her breasts is just one big, angry patch of red.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I’m sorry–” he says, eyes wide with guilt when Rey lets out a hiss after probing her tender skin with the lightest touch of her fingertips.

“Don’t worry,” she tells him, leans up to place a reassuring peck on his lips before she pushes at his chest and Ben obediently rolls off her. “Nothing some aloe can’t fix,” Rey claims brightly, and heads off to the bathroom.

By Friday, she’s singing a different tune.

“Ben, baby, stop,” Rey whines, using the fingers laced in his hair to push him away in an unprecedented turn of events. Ben immediately raises his head from between her legs, watches in concerned silence as Rey scoots further up the mattress and leans against the headboard before she eases herself into a cross-legged position. He crawls into bed while she examines the angry skin of her inner thighs, and inhales sharply when he catches sight of his handiwork.

“I’ll go get the aloe,” Ben offers, turning to clamber off the bed. Rey reaches out and curls her fingers around his shoulder, gives him a squeeze.

“I’ll get the aloe,” she says gently. “You go get a razor.”

She ends up helping him shave, and Ben spends the rest of the night making it up to her.

 

* * *

 

The next day, they head to Poe and Finn’s for brunch.

“Hey guys, ready for bottomless mimo-”

The bright grin Poe greeted them with is immediately replaced by a look of betrayal. “Solo, what the  _fuck_?” he demands upon catching sight of a clean-shaven Ben.

An impatient Rey pushes her way past Poe and into the apartment. “Beard burn,” she says by way of explanation before she heads off to find Finn.

Poe turns to his best friend, gestures wildly at his own beard. “Seriously, dude?”

Ben shrugs. “Look, I love not having to shave as much as the next guy, but I love my wife more.”

A beat, and then Poe eyes him with a knowing look and shakes his head in disappointment. “You fucking pussy-eater,” he grumbles, waving Ben in with a theatrically loud sigh.

It’s the first and last time he ever recruits Ben for no-shave November.

.  
.  
.

(Rey still buys him plaid though, and the next weekend Ben makes good on his offer to let her ogle him while he chops firewood.)

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally planned to mark the occasion of my 30th Reylo fic with an ABO fic that would take me completely out of my comfort zone and push me to grow as a writer. But that fic is currently languishing in ‘oh no, all this overthinking has made me nervous’ hell, so this is what I'm posting instead.
> 
> I did warn y’all that it’s completely plotless, right? I think this took me a grand total of thirty minutes to write so be gentle, please.
> 
> On a more serious note, I know that no-shave November isn’t just some fad or trend. If you haven’t already, I encourage you to look up the true purpose behind this movement, if only so that you’ll know that it’s more than just a silly excuse to post majestic beard photos.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this silly little ficlet, please don’t hesitate to reach out in the comments; hearing from you guys never fails to cheer me up on a crappy day.
> 
> UPDATE: 11/20 - I've upped the rating to an M based on reader feedback, just to be safe.


End file.
